A Hogwarts Staff Meeting
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Here is my first fic. It is a staff meeting at Hogwarts. I have tried to stay true to all of J.K Rowling's characters. Not all have a speaking part. Set before the Goblet Of Fire.


My first fic _ever_! I really hope you like it!

**Disclaimers: The world of Harry Potter belongs entirly to J.K Rowling! I am trying to stay true to it! Remember all of these blessed characters belong to her! I am very gratefull for the opportunity to try and write with them.**

* * *

Severus Snape was late for the start of term staff meeting. He didn't really mind of course, it suited his style. He just hoped Dumbledore wouldn't take it as his chance to make Snape centre of attention. That was something the potions master would rather do himself. It was far less embarrassing that way.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted him with the usual smile and the twinkling of his blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.

Snape took the available seat between Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Now that we are all here," Albus began, with a clap of his hands. "We may begin."

Snape leaned back slightly and watched his cup fill- ah, those house elves never failed. It was his usual straight black coffee, just the way he liked it. To his right Minerva gave a sniff of disdain. She didn't approve of his high caffeine intake. In response Severus raised his glass with a smirk to her before taking a deep drink. With a cough Dumbledore interrupted Minerva's glare.

"I was going to ask for any opening statements." Spout flicked a hand in the air to catch their attention and set down her own frothy vanilla coffee.

"I have received a few complaints from members of my house, about _favouritism_."

Pretty much the entire table looked at Snape, quickly averting their eyes under his mocking look. Albus however retained his eye contact.

"I have had that brought to my attention recently."

Snape snorted and leaned forward, putting his cup back on the table.

"It should be plain to you all by now, that the Hufflepuff's have expressed no interesting my class. I doubt it would make up much if they did, for they seem to lack talent all round. As for the Griffindors, well they don't exactly _excel_. It is hardly as though I am to blame. I find it building to give points only to the deserving."

Minerva bristled at his side. "My students are perfectly fine potion makers, if given half the chance I'm sure they will do splendidly-"

"Neville Longbottom?" questioned Severus, one eyebrow raised.

"If you dare to suggest-"

"Minerva," Albus interrupted. "I'm sure Severus will take all these things into account." He gave the smirking man a meaningful look "However, it would like to move on before this becomes a real fight." His eyes gave another twinkle and it was plain he found this slightly amusing. "Are there any other concerns?"

"Fred and George," Argus Filch spat. It was plain he'd been wanting to say this all meeting.

"Ah, of course. They do seem to come up every time. I will send the Weasley's another owl. Are there any new problems with the pair?"

He turned his penetrating eyes around the table expectantly. Flitwick shuffled slightly on his pile of books. When he was sitting higher he began to talk in his high squeaky voice.

"I have found that an unfortunate distraction has cropped up in the form of young Angelina Johnson."

There were a few all round chuckles. Fred and George had never made secret any of their personal feelings, so even the staff knew they each had a bit of a thing for the young Griffindor chaser.

"Then that can hardly be considered a problem, young love is beautiful to behold, isn't it?"

Severus let out a very deliberate snort of disbelief. When everyone turned to glare at him he took another slow sip from his cup, placed it back onto the table and shot them a look as if to say what-are-you-staring-at before beginning to speak.

"I find that all the Weasley twins really need is twenty points deduction for ridiculous interruptions, a detention or two and a few subtle threats about more alone time with me and they settle right down." This _was _a bit of an exaggeration, but Severus was not about to tell them that. Dumbledore clapped his hand to get everyone's attention again and said seriously.

"Of course, I needn't remind you Severus, but we all have our own teaching styles. Thank you for your input, but it seems time to move on. As for Fred and George, just carry on as usual. There are always trouble makers in every year and it would be futile to try and fully change them all."

There was a pause, in which Dumbledore seemed to be expecting a fresh contribution. Professor Sinistra who teaches Astronomy finally raised a new topic.

"I have noticed lately the many slip-ups on our student dress code."

Many nodded their heads in agreement. Filius Flitwick spoke with an anxious edge to his high voice.

"I really don't feel comfortable admonishing the female students on their clothing."

Severus let out a mocking laugh. Most of the staff seemed prepared to ignore him entirely, but Snape was not a man who would let others ignore him.

"Try saying 'ten points from you house Miss insert-student-name-here for incorrect uniform. If it is not corrected immediately it will be twenty'" He advised the tiny head of Ravenclaw in superior tones. Albus sighed.

"Severus, as I said before I'm sure we all have our own teaching styles and means of punishment." He moved to address the whole group now "A detention could be in order for repeat offenders. If you feel uncomfortable Filius, then I'm sure you may alert a female teacher to keep an eye on a certain student."

Severus smirked and muttered " You wouldn't catch a student coming in incorrect uniform to any class of mine." This time they did ignore him.

"Dumbledore," Began Professor Trelawny, casting a dark look at Snape. She drew her shawl more tightly around her shoulders before continuing. "Where is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" she paused dramatically "Or did Severus finally get the job he _so_desires?" There were a few sniggers. Snape's smirk was gone. Sybil's remark had hit him right where she'd meant it to. Albus sighed.

"Our new teacher should arrive shortly."

"Then it is not Professor Snape?" Sybil continued with an air of false surprise.

"Obviously," Said Snape through clenched teeth, ready with his own insult. "Surely one with the sight should have foreseen such a thing."

Dumbledore put his head in his hands. Some of the teachers leaned forward in anticipation. They could all tell that in a battle of word with Snape, Sybil would be torched. Sybil recoiled in indignation.

"I'll have you know, it does not do any good to go gloating over the fact that one has the sight. One must frequently pretend one is not all kno-"

"You can't really believe that yourself." Interrupted Snape silkily "The way you go on about it... I doubt any one you've met doesn't know."

"How dare y-"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed. They all flinched as he gave them his most penetrating look. "You are behaving like _children."_

The whole room looked down at their laps. Dumbledore waited and then turned, with a kindly smile, to Hagrid.

"Hagrid," he called the half-giant's attention to himself. "We would like to hear your Gamekeeper's report, if you please."

Hagrid blushed at being the first addressed. He shoved a great hand into his pocket and pulled out a length of twine, some seeds, a copper kettle, a small egg (which fell into the muggle studies teacher, Charity Burbage's lap and made her jump so violently that she almost fell out of her chair before realising the egg was simply from a chicken) a large table-cloth size handkerchief and finally, a piece of paper with his report on it.

"Well I have found that recently there have been less student's wantin' ter come out o' bed an' into the grounds at night-"

"Potter's an exception then, is he?" Snape said scornfully.

He was shot down with a glare from Dumbledore. "Must you turn everything into an argument Severus? Please reserve your opinion for the end of the meeting. You need to let everyone else have a chance to talk." He sounded exasperated. "Continue Hagrid,"

The large Care of Magical Creatures Professor coughed loudly to clear his throat. "I've also done sufficien' work in the forbidden fores' an' find all o' the animals are still peaceable. They don' seem ter be bothered too much by the prospect o' dragons comin' in an'..."

He continued for a while, only the headmaster seemed to be properly listening. When he finished he sat back down. Dumbledore thanked him and then asked for Filch's report. Everyone seemed to lose attention even quicker during his report, which wasn't surprising as it was just a full length ramble of complaint about Peeves, the Weasley Twins and students in general. They'd heard it all before. Only Dumbledore gave him his full attention and seemed genuinely interested in what Filch was saying.

When he'd finally finished he sat down again, wheezing as though he'd just run a long race. Almost as soon as he was seated he leapt up again and asked to be excused for some last minute preparation for the student's arrival. When the door had shut behind him Albus turned back to his staff.

"Now," He said, clapping his hands again ""I've had an absolutely fantastic idea. As you all know from the meeting I called you to about the Triwizard Tournament we will also be holding the Yule Ball. I have been thinking about that and. I think it would be nice for the children to have dance lessons! As you so rightly pointed out Miverna, they don't know how to dance!" A vast majority of the staff were eying him warily.

"I've made a list of those who I think could take small groups to teach. These are the people I've put down for it . . . Minerva, Severus-"

"Absolutely NOT!" Snape snarled. "I will not be wasting my time to teach the dunderheaded students of this school how to prance around." He looked to the rest of the staff with his eyes ablaze. "I'm sure most of you feel the same way."

All of the teachers, most of whom certainly did feel the same way, looked up at the headmaster with their smiles plastered on.

"I must say albus," squeaked Flitwick. "This is a marvellous idea!"

Snape's lip curled at the tiny charms teacher.

'I will not do this." He realised he'd stood up in his in his fury and quickly seated himself again, ashamed of his burst of temper and composed once more. It wouldn't have happened - he thought bitterly - If Trelawny hadn't been provoking him in the first place.

"Relax Severus, it was merely a suggestion. If you feel so adverse to the plan I'm sure it can be cancelled."

"Of course," The potions master smoothed his robes and took another sip of coffee. Albus looked at Flitwick.

"You could, of course take Severus' place Filius."

Flitwick looked alarmed "Well, I- I'd really rather-" He trailed off into silence.

"Perhaps we should cancel the plan altogether." Albus asked kindly. There was a general murmur of agreement. The headmaster looked up at the clock.

"Oh my, look at the time! We'd better cut it off for now then. Remember I want one last quick word with you all before the student's arrive tomorrow. For today though, goodbye."

The room seemed to sigh with relief. "Thank you Albus," Minerva said. Dumbledore beamed at her.

"Yes, wasn't this fun?" He didn't seem to notice as they all eyed him as though he was crazy.

"Sometime I worry about the old man." Flitwick whispered to Severus, forgetting his past irritation. Snape nodded and replied. "Well, that's Dumbledore for you."

Albus Pericaval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore smiled at his dispersing staff. It was so easy to get them to make up.

* * *

This is my first story, hope you liked it - please rate!


End file.
